1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports equipment, in particular to a golf aid used for training to correct or improve a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is enjoyed by millions of people across the world. Unfortunately, while golf is enjoyed by many it is played well by comparatively few. This disparity has led to the development of a great number of game improvement devices over the years. Some of the most successful of these improvement devices, like the present invention, focus on the most fundamental element of golf, the swing. The speed of a golf swing, which can be in excess of 110 mph, can make determining the path the club head is traveling difficult to ascertain. The golf aid assists a golfer in visualizing his or her proper swing path and gives the golfer feedback if his or her swing deviates therefrom.
A variety of swing trainers have been developed over the years but none are as easy to use, as durable, as lightweight, or as effective as the present invention. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,080 to Liotta discloses a longitudinally elongated upright support member made of wood and includes a number of slots in the support member. Tabs inserted into the slots serve as elevated targets for the golfers club head on the back swing, forward swing and a follow through. The ""080 patent is distinguishable from the present invention because the present invention lacks slots and tabs, is made of lightweight materials, and has folding support feet. The support feet allow the present invention to be used on the entire golf course, including on the green as a putting aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,646 to Baber et al. discloses a golf putting practice device which includes an elongated base that has a generally vertical, planar, putter guide surface. A number of grooves on the top of the base allow for the positioning of a sight above a ball before putting. The ""646 invention can be distinguished from the present invention in that, due to the position of the sight, the ""646 invention cannot be used for full swing training. The ""646 also lacks the light weight and the retractable feet of the present invention, which allow it to be used on the golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,709 to Buck Jr. discloses a golf apparatus for correcting a golfer""s slice. The device has a base which is attached to a spring-biased, pivotal, swing guide wall. The ""709 invention differs from the present invention in that the present invention has no attached base, is made of lightweight materials, and is easily portable, unlike the invention disclosed in the ""709 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,177 to Furbush, Jr. discloses a collapsible golf swing training apparatus. The apparatus has two parallel adjustable rails, each having a vertical swing fence. The ""177 invention differs from the present invention, among other ways, in that it uses two club guides, it has no extendable feet, and it is not constructed of materials suitable for easy transport/travel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf aid solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a golf aid which is designed to train a golfer to swing the golf club head straight through the golf ball at impact. This goal is achieved by giving the golfer feedback during swings that come from the outside in (slice) or the inside out (hook). The golf aid has a horizontally elongated body that is rectangular in cross section. It has two stabilizers that extend laterally from its bottom surface and support the body. The body is made of a lightweight durable plastic that will not mar golf club heads.
The golf aid is positioned adjacent to a golf ball and oriented parallel to the intended path of the ball, on the side of the ball opposite the golfer. Contact of the golf aid with the club head during a swing indicates an improper swing path as discussed above. The light weight construction and laterally extending stabilizers allow the golf aid to be used not only on the driving range, but also on the varying slopes and conditions of the golf course itself.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to perfect a golfer""s swing technique.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lightweight, durable golf aid.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf aid that is useable both on the driving range and on the golf course.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a golf aid which can be used to help visualize the perfect stroke for driving, pitching, chipping, and putting.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.